Christmas Chaos! Oneshot
by Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten
Summary: All hell breaks loose at Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura's Christmas party! Sake involved people! NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku and ShikaIno!


Christmas Chaos!

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Yay! Christmas is approaching ya'll! The Christmas lights, cakes, presents, decorating the trees… Sigh! And not to mention the romantic atmosphere! A perfect time for couples! Especially under the mistletoe! Drifts off to la-la romantic Christmas wonderland Anyway. Please enjoy this fan fiction of mine! And a very happy early Christmas to who ever who reads this! Yay for you! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did, there would be a special Christmas edition where they were under mistletoes! And by they I mean all the couples in Naruto:D

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Yay! Christmas time is approaching! Love Christmas! The beautiful lights on the streets at night… The wonderful taste of cakes… the stunning sight of snow… the gorgeously decorated Christmas trees…" Tenten sighed while on a Christmas shopping spree with her best friends, Ino, Sakura and Hinata.

"Hey! Don't forget the ever important…" Ino's voice trailed off. Tenten drank her latte.

"T-The important?" Hinata asked shyly after she put her hot chocolate down onto the table which the four of them were sitting at.

"KISSING UNDER THE MISTLETOES!" Ino and Sakura screamed. The people nearby looked at the both of them. Tenten gagged and the latte came out from her mouth and went onto Ino's face. Hinata blushed and was stunned.

"Tenten!" She yelled and took a few tissues from her bag.

"Sorry! Just that you mentioned the word kissing!" Tenten defended herself. Ino wiped her face.

"Duh there will be kissing! Hello! In case you didn't know, mistletoes are hung up! And if there are mistletoes, there is bound to be kissing!" Sakura picked up her coffee. "Eh. Hinata. Hello? Earth to Hinata?" Sakura waved her hands in front of the still stunned Hinata.

"… eh? EH?!" Hinata snapped out of her daze.

Ino sighed. "Better if there was a party going on… then there would be real fun!" She brightened up at the word 'party'.

"If you wanted one, just have one! I mean. You can right? Just invite a few guests, get the food and drinks, decorations, and a venue!" Tenten waved her drink about here and there.

"Hey! You are right! Let's make one Ino pig!" Sakura jumped out of happiness.

"Party! Party! Ok. But where?" Ino asked hyperly.

"Um. It can't be at my place, my parents would kill me!" Sakura shook her head.

"My father would ki-kill me too…" Hinata looked at the white, clean floor of the café.

"Well. Not at mine! My mom would get angry at me for it! She always says something about flowers needing peace…" Ino sighed.

Ino and Sakura turned to Tenten. Tenten looked back at them.

"EH?! AT MY HOUSE?! WHY?!" Tenten went nuts.

"Because! The party can't be held at our places! And besides, I heard that your parents are out of town!" Ino said.

"Eh… That is true…" Tenten shook her cup.

"So it's decided! Tenten's place it is!" Sakura punched her fist into the air.

"W-What about the guests?" Hinata asked.

"Let's see…" Sakura reached for her light pink bag and took out a pink notepad and a pen with ink that was a darker shade of pink. She scribbled some things down.

"These are the absolute need to invite!" She showed us the piece of paper.

-Sasuke

-Shikamaru

-Neji

-Gaara

-Temari

-Kankuro

-Naruto

-Kiba

"Eh! Why is Neji in?!" Ino screamed. "He will ruin the mood!" (A/n: Cos like Neji! Hahas.)

Tenten blushed. Hinata noticed it and pointed it out to Sakura. Sakura stared at her with a weird 'Ohoho!" look. Ino continued to babble about the bad points of some people on the list.

"O-Ok… W-What about Th-the drinks?" Tenten asked in a quieter tone.

Ino stopped and looked at Tenten. "Do you have a fever or something gal? You face is really red…" She felt Tenten's forehead.

"N-No! It's nothing…" She looked away, smiling.

"Ok. Anyway. About the drinks and food. We've got to get the food from the new western restaurant in town! And as for the drinks…" Ino said as Sakura scribbled the notes down.

"Oh! The juice shack nearby my house would be nice! And if they wanted soft drinks we could buy them!" Tenten sipped on her latte.

"Great! SO the party details are settled! Now to invite them! Ok. Hinata, please invite Kiba. Tenten, please invite Neji." Sakura said. Tenten blushed again.

"Ino, please invite Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro! You keep in touch with Temari right?" Sakura asked.

"Yup!" Ino smiled.

"I'll invite Naruto and Sasuke!" Sakura concluded. Hinata blushed too.

"Tenten. Hinata. You two are behaving really strange. Are you two having a fever or something?" Ino raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Ino pig! Tenten likes Neji and Hinata like Naruto! Duh!" Sakura pointed out.

"Oh I see!" Ino said.

"N-NO! It's not like that!" Tenten said.

"Y-Yeah!" Hinata spoke up too.

"Rightttttt." Ino and Sakura said sarcastically while Hinata and Tenten continued to blush.

---x With Tenten on the next day x---

"N-Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"D-Do you want to c-come to th-the girl's Christmas party? It is h-held at my house…"

"Why are you stammering like Hinata?"

"…"

"Fine. Time is?"

"S-Seven p.m."

"Ok."

Neji walked home. Tenten blushed. Very heavily.

_Banzai!_

---x with Sakura x---

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura said. "Sasuke-kun!" She cooed.

"Yes Sakura-chan?!" Naruto smiled. "…"

"Do you want to come to the girl's Christmas party? It is held at Tenten's on Christmas and it's at 7 p.m.!" She told them.

"Sure Sakura-chan!" Naruto said excitedly. "Hn." Sasuke 'replied'.

"Yatta!" She punched her fist into the air as Sasuke 'agreed'.

---x with Hinata x---

"E-Erm. K-Kiba-kun? Wo-Would you like to co-come to the Christmas p-party the girls a-are holding?" Hinata stammered.

"Hm? Sure! Where? What time?" Kiba grinned

"Tenten-chan's house… 7 p.m…"

"Ok." Kiba said, before he ran off with Akamaru to do 'Dynamic Marking' again.

---x with Ino x---

"So. Temari! Is that a yes?" Ino spoke to Temari through the phone.

"Aw right! Thanks for the invite! I'll tell Gaara and Kankuro! Ja ne!" Temari hung up.

_Well. One left._

"Shikamaru! Do you want to come to the chritmas party the girls are hosting?" Ino smiled.

"Nah. Too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"You will come whether you like it or not…" Ino said in a menacing voice.

Shikamaru sighed. "Forced again…"

---x At night, at Tenten's x---

"I know my parents are out of town… But what are you all doing here?!" Tenten exclaimed when she saw Hinata, Sakura and Ino standing outside of her door, with sleepover materials.

"Eh? There isn't a sleepover?" Hinata asked. "Komedesai then!" She wanted to walk away, but Ino stopped her.

"Come on Tenten! Besides Christmas is tomorrow and we will need to discuss about the deco!" Ino said, barging into the house.

Tenten sighed. Sakura patted Tenten on the back.

---x Later on, in front of the television. x---

"Ok. There will be drinks over there, the food will be here, and games will take place over here…" Ino pointed to the designated areas. Tenten continued to sigh and Sakura took notes, again. Hinata was watching the television.

"And here, will be the mistletoe!" Ino ended, while Tenten and Hinata blushed at the thought of kissing.

"Aw! I love the mistletoe part! I'll be able to kiss Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, giggling.

"Uh huh! I'll kiss Shika too!" She squealed.

"…"

Hinata and Tenten flopped down. They fainted.

"Ah! Tenten! Hinata!" Ino and Sakura rushed.

---x The next afternoon x---

"Ok Ino! Get the decorations! And get some other drinks besides the ones Tenten is getting! Don't forget the mistletoes! Tenten, get the orders for the drinks! Hinata! Please go to the western restaurant and get our order! I'll re-arrange the stuff here!" Sakura said.

"Ok!" And they all went to their respective jobs.

---x At 4p.m. x---

"Ok! So the decorations are done, And so are the drinks and food! Now time for dresses!" Ino said.

"Eh. EH?!" came from Hinata and Tenten, who had no idea they had to dress up.

"Aw right! Way to go Ino! What did you make?" Sakura said, peeking into the bag of clothes.

"You'll see!" Ino smirked.

---x 6.57 x---

"Aw right! Good job at the designing Ino!" Sakura complimented.

"Urgh. I hate this dress." Tenten grumbled.

"…" Hinata didn't say anything.

"Thanks Sakura!" Ino replied.

"Here they come!" Sakura said when she heard the doorbell ring.

They opened the door and saw Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Hello! Thanks for coming!" They said in unison.

Ino was dressed in a red spaghetti striped dress, with white edges and a ribbon at the bottom of the dress. The dress ended slightly above the knees. Her hair was tied up in two plaits with white ribbons. She also had a pair of white-silver dangling earrings on.

Sakura was dressed in a sleeveless reddish-pinkish dress that reached slightly above her knee, and she wore a pink choker round her neck and her hair tied up in a ponytail with a bright red ribbon.

Tenten was dressed in a very short-sleeved light red dress that touched her knee; the sleeves were white in colour. She wore a white-silver necklace which had a snowflake in the middle. She let her hair down, to reveal long, curvy hair which touched her waist.

Hinata's was conservative. She wore a long sleeved light red dress, and there was a bright red ribbon round her waist. She had a red and white choker and tied her hair in two ponytails.

"Wow! Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! You look amazing!" the hyper-active boy said. Hinata blushed.

"I agree with Naruto on Hinata's one!" Kiba grinned. Hinata blushed even more.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Hah?! I spent so much time on these and that is all you can say?!" Ino gave him a punch.

Tenten blushed when she saw Neji. "Nice." He muttered. **(A/n: Kekeke. A lil OOC. I know! X.x) **

"Huh?" Tenten asked and blushed further.

Nothing came out of Neji's mouth. Tenten looked away, blushing furiously.

_Neji…_

Tenten giggled.

"Sasuke-kun! How do I look?" Sakura asked.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a 'nice'!" Sakura grinned.

"Eh! Hey Temari!" Ino said when she saw Temari, Gaara and Kankuro arrive.

"Hey gal! Missed anything so far? Nice outfit! Did you design it?" Temari asked.

"Nope! And yeah! I spent loads of time on these! Looks like it paid off!" She laughed.

"Aw right! Let's get this party started!" Temari said.

"Come on then!" Tenten said.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" they yelled (expect Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru and Neji). They all toasted and drank up.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kiba drank the ones from the juice shack. Kankuro, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto drank soft drinks. Gaara had plain water. Tenten and Sasuke decided to try the new drink that Ino brought.

'These are good!' Tenten thought

---x After a few games, and a few rounds of drinks x---

"Hic!" Could be heard from Sasuke and Tenten.

"Dude. Are you ok?" Naruto asked his teammate.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and kissed her. Sakura was shocked. "I like…hic! You Sakura! Hic!" Then Sasuke collapsed.

Everybody except Neji, Tenten, Kankuro and Gaara looked at the blushing Sakura.

"Eh… was Sasuke drunk? Oh my god! I brought Sake?!" Ino exclaimed when she saw the cover of the drink which Sasuke and Tenten got their drinks from. "Which means…" They all turned to look at the tipsy Tenten.

"Ugh… Eh? Everything's shaking…" Tenten said as she drank more.

"Ino pig!" Sakura flapped her hands around.

"Hic…" Tenten said heading towards to where the drinks station was.

"Eh! Stop her!" Kiba said.

They all went towards the drinks station and grabbed the bottle of Sake, to prevent her from taking it, but instead she headed for something at the side of the station.

"Neji… hic. I… Love you!" She declared, and then kissed him, just like what Sasuke had done. Neji looked really stunned. Hinata was wide eyed. The people in the room looked at Neji's expression. (A/n: Try to imagine it people! It'll be hilarious!)

Tenten broke away and looked up at Neji, who looked at her blankly. She then jumped onto him and cried out, "Neji!"

They fell onto the floor with a thud and she landed on top of him, sleeping.

Hinata looked at the Sake bottle in her hands, and then at Naruto, who was laughing his blonde little head off.

---x Meanwhile x---

Neji tried to get Tenten off, though he kind of enjoyed it. He was blushing furiously.

_What did she just…_

---x Meanwhile x---

"NARUTO-KUN! DAISUKE!" a very drunk Hinata clomped onto Naruto and plant a gigantic kiss on his lips. "I finally did it!" She said happily before sleeping, just like Sasuke and Tenten.

"Eh!" Sakura said, and then noticed the once half-full Sake bottle, now totally empty.

Naruto stood there, staring blankly into the air.

'Oh great. A Christmas went wrong. People drinking Sake. My fault. People crashing down, and sudden declarations, kissing… Man. I am so going to get killed. Eh! I'm under the mistletoe with Shika-kun! Ok! Here's my chance.' Ino thought

"Shikamaru! I like you!" Ino declared and gave him a really long one.

'I thought she wasn't drunk! Oh I get it. Mistletoe.' Shikamaru thought. 'How troublesome.'

Temari stood there, mouth agape, and then said. "Oh my god. This is one hell of a party!"

---x Author's little ¾ time note x---

Konnichiwa!

As you noticed, there were some OOCs. And sorry to ShikaTema fans out there!

(Bows)

Ok. So this is one hell of a weird party. I mean. People suddenly declaring their love and kissing, isn't really supposed to be. Is it?

(wide eyed.) o.o

This story isn't ended yet people! Continue to read please! No flames as reviews! X.x

--- End break time x---

"…"

There was silence after the sudden bold confessions. People were either just too shocked, or they were quiet. From the very start.

It wasn't long before people fell asleep, due to drunk-ness or they didn't leave.

---x The next day x---

"Ugh! Major headache…" Tenten awoke and grumbled.

-Pause-

"OH MY GOD! WHY AM I ON TOP OF NEJI?! OH MY GOD! SORRY NEJI!" Tenten screamed, looking at the Hyuuga. Her screams woke everybody up.

"Eh… Ohaiyo Tenten-chan… Eh." Hinata awoke and remembered the events that happened the day before. "AH! I DID IT!" Hinata fainted after what she said.

"Eh. You did it?" Tenten asked and remembered her kiss from the night before. "AH!" She blushed and her face became as red as beetroot. Neji got up.

"ouch…" He said.

"OH MY GOD! SORRY NEJI!"

Sasuke woke up. "What's that noi…" he spotted a blushing Sakura and became silent.

Temari, Gaara and Kankuro woke up. Temari yawned. "That was a great party!" She laughed. Some blushed harder.

Naruto shook Hinata, trying to wake her up. While Gaara told Temari that they were leaving, he had work to do back in the hidden village of Sand. They thanked them for the invitation before leaving.

Kiba looked at all the couples. Before he said. "Well I'd better be going. I have training today." This made all of them remember their missions or training. "M-Me too." Hinata said, leaving with Kiba. Sakura left with Naruto and Sasuke and so did Neji. Tenten went back to her room to freshen up.

---x With team 7 quite a while later, training. x---

"Err. Sasuke-kun? I. I like you too…" Sakura blushed. So did Sasuke. Naruto looked spaced out, after all. He was thinking of Hinata.

'Eh… They are acting all weird…' Kakashi thought, taking a break from 'Icha Icha Tactics'.

---x With Team 8 x---

And so was Hinata. Kiba looked at the spaced out Hinata. Before Shino asked him what happened.

Kurenai listened in too, seeing Hinata's weird behavior. Normally she only blushed at the thought of Naruto, but she was blushing the entire time today.

---x Team Gai's mission to the water country x---

"Youthful friends! What happened?! You two are so quiet! Come on and unleash your youthful-ness! Be happy!" Lee said.

"Yosh! You are right Lee! Let us head for the ever youthful Water country!" Gai-sensei cried anime tears and pointed in the direction of their destination.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

They cried more anime tears before running into an awfully weird horizon which seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Tenten and Neji were left alone. And they started to blush. Before they headed off in the direction In which their idiotic, spandex suit wearing friends went.

While they were leaping from tree to tree, Neji said. "Tenten. Yesterday at the party…"

Tenten blushed. "Y-Yes?" She asked.

"Did you mean what you. Erm. Said?" He asked.

Tenten blushed even more. She answered. "Y-Yes. I did mean it…"

Neji blushed back. Lee looked at them for a while, and then looked at where he was going.

"I…Like you too." Neji said, looking away.

Tenten looked at him wide eyed. She giggled.

"Did you say something? My youthful friend Neji?" Lee asked and noticed the two blushing.

"Oho! I see!" Lee said and snickered.

"Lee! What happened?" Gai asked.

---x At the Hyuuga manor x---

Naruto waited for Hinata at the main gate.

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata blushed.

"Well. Thank you…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

Hinata looked depressed. She thought she was rejected.

"I like you too…" He looked at her.

She brightened up and cried tears of joy.

"Naruto-kun! Arigato!" She said, with tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Naruto smiled.

--- After word! ---

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

I am uber happy today! This is so far the longest I have ever written! Ahahaha! Paradise! Drifts off to Lalaland once again

Anyway. (returned) I really liked this story! Ah! The Christmas sprit! God I love Christmas! This story contained all of my favourite pairings!

NejiTen is the first! NaruHina is second! SasuSaku is third! And finally, ShikaIno! Honestly. I don't have anything against ShikaTema, But in this fan fiction, I guess well. You get the point. ShikaIno.

People! Please review! Reviews make this girl happy! smiles widely

Arigato to those nice people who read, reviewed, and didn't flame! Virtual hugs for you all! And…

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Note: I asked Santa for Neji! What did you wish for?


End file.
